


Mortal Kombat Sketchbook

by Summertrap



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Fanart, I am an AU fiend, I'll see what happens, Lots of AU's again, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Suggestive Themes, Tags May Change, i don't even know how to tag this tbh, potentially outright nsfw in the future, potentially some gore/guro in the future, tbh a lot of these are just Kuai in sexy outfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertrap/pseuds/Summertrap
Summary: Just somewhere I can dump all my MK related fanart.(SFW atm but that is potentially subject to change, I haven't decided yet)
Relationships: Erron Black/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero, Harumi "Kana" Hasashi/Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Sektor/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. The Closest To Heaven That I'll Ever Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... Turns out I do fanart... Who knew?  
> I just wanted somewhere I could post my stuff and I just... Don't feel like throwing it into the void that is Tumblr... So here we are.  
> Just a note, the images (for now) are hosted on tumblr, however they aren't anywhere publicly visible right now (aka, they're in my drafts). I might eventually post them properly on there and if I do it will come from the username Summertrapped, if you see any of these floating around under any other name, it ain't me cheif.
> 
> Anyway, just so everyone knows what you're getting into, let's start with some Incubus!Kuai and Angel!Hanzo! Lmao.


	2. Trust Belongs To You (Trust Is For Fools)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned I'm an AU fiend???  
> Specifically this is a Spy AU, where Erron is the bodyguard of Outworld's president, Kotal Kahn, and Kuai is a spy who Erron is essentially in a battle of wits with... and by a battle of wits I mean they just flirt with each other and it's disgusting.


	3. When The First Breath Of Winter Through The Flowers Is Icing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unicorn AU, because fuck it why not, Kuai would make a majestic ass fucking unicorn.  
> First time trying to do backlight shading, idk if i succeeded but hey.


	4. Cat, I'm A Kitty Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I dance dance dance, and I dance dance dance...  
> Neko!Kuai because... I don't know... I have no control, that's why.


	5. Stupid Sexy Sub Zero (NSFW-ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of quick sketches of Kuai in... various outfits...  
> I was feeling some type of way and I took it out on Kuai to be honest with you. :|  
> Putting this in the NSFW-ish category because... uh... YEAH.

  
  
  
  



	6. You Bring The Ropes And Chains (NSFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still have no excuses.  
> That is a theme of my artwork...


	7. One, Two, Three, Not Only You And Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever mentioned that I love Hanzo/Kuai/Harumi????????  
> (also uh... yeah Harumi is taller than Kuai, I make the poor man ridiculously short)


	8. Every Rose Has It's Thorns (TW: Bodyhorror)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content Warning:** Body Horror/Plant Growth  
> I've been going through a guro prompt list, and this was what I did for "Plant Growth" basically. I'm still not sure if I'm posting the more extreme guro here yet, but i figure this is tame enough to be alright (so long as your not wigged out by plants growing inside people I guess)


	9. A Hoe Never Get's Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny: What part of "casual clothing" did you not understand?  
> Kuai: These are my casual clothes...


End file.
